


Guide

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Fluffy husbands <3 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, the quote that is mentioned in the fic comes from the song "Can I Have This Dance" from "High School Musical 3" :)

Kurt was lying on the bed, flipping through the magazine and listening to the slow melody played on the piano seeping through the door when, suddenly, the music abruptly stopped and a loud groan echoed through the apartment, followed by an annoyed huff and a bang, as if Blaine threw something across the room. Setting the magazine on the nightstand, Kurt got up from the bed and headed to the living room, knowing exactly what he was going to find.

And there he was, his husband sitting at the piano, staring murderously at it, dark circles under his eyes and his hair messy, as if he was running his fingers through it every second. Picking up the folder with Blaine’s notes from the floor, Kurt walked up to him, laying it on the piano and bending to wrap his arms around his husband’s shoulders from behind.

“Struggling again?” He asked quietly, as Blaine sagged in his arms, leaning heavily against him.

“I just can’t get the lyrics right.” Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Whenever I come up with something, the words don’t fit the melody.”

“I think you need some rest.” Kurt said, straightening up and starting to massage Blaine’s shoulders, feeling the tensed muscles under his hands. “Maybe you’re trying too hard.”

“I just really want to get it done.” Blaine sighed and moaned when Kurt kneaded a particularly painful muscle. “I know what I want to say, but I can’t find the right words to express it.”

Stopping the massage, Kurt nudged Blaine to scoot over and sat next to him on the piano bench. “What if you’re focusing on the words too much?” He asked, making Blaine look at him questioningly. “You keep playing the music and abruptly stopping every time you can’t come up with the right lyrics. That way you’re going to drive yourself crazy.” Kurt said, smiling softly at his husband. “Let’s try something. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and then play it for me. Just music, don’t think about the words.”

Reluctantly, Blaine obliged and began to play. Kurt stayed silent, listening to the beautiful melody his husband composed, watching how his fingers danced effortlessly on the keyboard. When Blaine played the last note, Kurt squeezed his thigh. “Again.” He said, leaning in and kissing Blaine sweetly on his cheek.

With a small smile, Blaine began playing again and, this time, Kurt noticed how his whole posture started to relax. _Looks like I’m doing something right,_ he thought and focused back on his husband. When he was done, Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes looking a bit brighter and maybe more hopeful than before, so it was a progress.

“And now, I’m going to leave you, so I won’t distract you, and you should try playing it again.” Kurt said, standing up from the bench. “Let the music be your guide, baby.”

Blaine’s head snapped up and he looked at Kurt with his eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face. “Kurt Hummel, did you just quote a song from _High School Musical_ on me?”

“It’s Anderson-Hummel, and yes, I sure did.” Kurt replied, smiling smugly and ruffling Blaine’s hair playfully. “Now get back to work, husband.”

He turned around, ready to head back to the bedroom and let Blaine focus when his voice stopped him. “Thank you.” Blaine said softly, looking him with such a loving expression that Kurt’s heart melted.

“Anytime.” He smiled and then disappeared in the bedroom, celebrating quietly when he heard the sounds of music fading, immediately followed by Blaine scribbling rapidly on the music sheet not even five minutes later.

Mission accomplished.

(And when Blaine won a Grammy for that song, he dedicated it to Kurt in his speech, stating that he was his muse, and that without him the song would have never been born. When he got back to his seat, Kurt smacked him lightly for making him cry in public, but then kissed him senseless, the rest of the audience be damned. He had the world’s most amazing and most talented husband and Kurt, sure as hell, was going to let everyone know that.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134737579694/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
